Psychiaterstunden
by Kitty36
Summary: zwei aufgebrachte Streithähne, ein gutgelaunter alter Mann und eine gutbezahlte Psychiaterin... alles zusammen eine lustige Runde


**Hallo! Ich weiß ich hab schon lange nichts mehr geschrieben, um verzeihung bitt, hoffe das euch die Story gefällt!**

**Wichtig!: nicht beta gelesen, glaub aber das ich alles Fehler erfolgreich vertrieben habe. Falls ihr doch einen oder mehrere findet dürft ihr die gerne behalten**

**Wie immer alles J.K. ihres nix mir**

**ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch einen besonderen dank ausprechen, für alle die mir bis jetzt Reviews geschrieben haben.**

**Schanin: ich war so gerührt das ich einer deiner Favorit Autoren bin das ich beinahe angefangen hab zu weinen, thanks schnüf**

**Psychiaterstunden**

Die beiden Männer zogen es seit einer halben Stunde vor, nicht zu reden. Und langsam wurde sie ungeduldig.

„Also was ist das Konkrete Problem bei ihnen beiden?"

„Wir haben kein Problem!" kam es im Chor

„Aha, immerhin dabei sind sie sich einig. Dann werde ich es halt selbst herausfinden müssen."

„Warum zu Teufel denkt eigentlich jeder das wir ein Problem haben?!"

„Er ist hysterisch, unreif, aufbrausend und hat ein Heldensyndrom! Daran könnte es liegen."

„Wer ist hier hysterisch!? **Du** stehst doch morgens eine halbe Stunde vorm Spiegel und bewunderst dich selbst, du bist total Narzisstisch! Und dieser Furchtbare Gestank von gammeligen Zutaten in der Wohnung! Einfach ekelhaft!"

„Ich habe dich nie gebeten bei mir einzuziehen! Wer stand denn eines Tages mit seinem ganzen Gepäck vor meiner Tür und hat sich bei mir breitgemacht wie eine sich häutende Schlange!?"

„Wenn dir das nicht gepasst hat, warum hast du deine große Klappe nicht aufgemacht und mir das schon früher gesagt!?"

„Weil du immer mit deiner „Du liebst mich überhaupt nicht mehr!" Tour kommst!"

„Seit wann nimmst du denn auf mich Rücksicht? Wenn ich dir sage das ich keine Lust auf Sex habe kippst du mir immer irgendein Mittelchen in den Kaffee damit du auch ja deinen Spaß bekommst!"

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nein"

„Doch! Immer zwei mal mehr wie Du!"

„Nein unendlich!"

„Arghh! Immer musst du das letzte Wort haben!"

„Ich bin ja auch älter, klüger und vor allem reifer als du!"

„Oh ja wie reif du doch bist! Wer von uns geht den nie ohne sein Quietsche Entchen baden?

Oder besteht jeden morgen auf seinen Kakao mit Sahne und seine Kelloggs Frosties?!"

„Aber du mit deinem blöden Plüchteddybär der nur ein Auge hat. Dieses zerlauste lumpige Vieh!"

„Arnold ist nicht lumpig" Er stampfte mit einem Fuß auf

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind!"

„Und du wie ein doofer Trottel!"

„Fein, von mir aus pack ruhig deine Sachen und zieh aus!"

„Das mach ist auch!"

„Schön!"

„Schön!"

Es folgte zehnminütiges Schweigen. Beide Parteien saßen mit verschenkten Armen auf dem Sofa und blickten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

„Wie fühlen sie sich jetzt?" Fragte sie über ihre Brille hinweg.

Der kleinere Blickte auf.

„Ich wusste ja schon länger dass er mich nicht mehr liebt…."

Der langhaarige rollte mit den Augen. „Geht das jetzt wieder los, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen dass ich dich liebe?"

„Aber du meinst es nicht so!"

„Harry, wenn ich es nicht so meinen würde, hätte ich dich nicht bei mir einziehen lassen, oder dir meine Seite des Betts überlassen, oder dir nicht dieses blöde neue Model dieses Besen gekauft obwohl ich Quidditch hasse, oder diesen blöden Weihnachtsbaum in der Wohnung aufgestellt an dem ich mir beinahe nen Bruch gehoben hätte oder ich würde dich nicht beim Zauberschach gewinnen lassen oder…."

„Ich wusste du verlierst mit Absicht!"

Schmollend blickte er auf die Spitzen seiner Turnschuhe

„Also hast du mich lieb?"

„Ja Herrgott noch mal!"

„Soll ich immer noch ausziehen?"

„Nein."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Severus." Er rückt an den Älteren und lehnte sich an seinen Arm.

„Jetzt kommst du wieder mit der Schmusekätzchen Nummer, was?"

„Miau."

„Ich glaube, wir können dann gehen?" Er blickte die Therapeutin mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen an.

„Wenn sie das möchten, ich denke Professor Dumbledor wird nun keine Einwände mehr haben, oder?!" drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Weißbärtigen Zauberer.

„Nein, ich bin vollstens zufrieden, Zitronenbonbon?" Er reichte eine kleine Schachtel mit gelbfarbenen Bonbons im Raum herum.

„Wunderbar, komm wir gehen!" Er zog den Schwarzhaarigen hinter sich her.

„Severus nicht so schnell warum hast du´s den so eilig?"

„Ich will nach Hause, ins Bett!" dabei grinste er verschmitzt.

„Ich hab so Kopfschmerzen von der ganzen Streiterei!"

„Gleich nicht mehr!" Er zog eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und den sich wehrenden Harry Potter hinter sich her.

„Ja ja, die Kinder von heute."

„Ich bekomme 35 Gallionen von ihnen."

„Aber sie haben doch gar nichts getan!"

„Ich habe meine wertvolle Zeit für sie geopfert."

„Die Therapeuten von heute sind auch nicht mehr das was sie mal waren." grummelte er in seinen Bart.

„Was ist eigentlich mit diesem großen schlanken, mit den roten Augen passiert? Er war doch so besessen davon die Welt zu beherrschen."

„Ach der, der schreibt an seinem Buch „Wie beherrsche ich die Welt in sieben Tagen.", ich glaube aber nicht das es besonders gut wird, er schreibt da von Dingen von denen er keine Ahnung hat."

„Na dann bis zur nächsten Sitzung mit dem Werwolf und dem Selbstverliebten Playboy, Auf Wiedersehen."

Dumbledore verließ ihre Praxis. Er musste unbedingt noch im Supermarkt vorbei.

Neue Zitronenbonbons kaufen.

**La Fin**

**Hoffe auf ein paar Reviews, zwinker**


End file.
